


put a little stardust in your eyes

by retts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Barebacking, Crash Bandicoot: Warped, Cuddling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Happy Birthday Lance, Keith Can Cook, M/M, Pet Names, Shower Sex, They are so in love, happiness, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: ‘Figuring that out is a task for future-me. Present-me just wants to cuddle the hell out of my incredibly cuddly boyfriend.’‘I am not,’ Keith groused, his fingers sifting through the soft strands of Lance’s hair, tickling the delicate shell of Lance’s ear, ‘cuddly.’‘Sorry, sweetheart, but you give the best cuddles – we’re not telling Hunk any of this, got it? – even if you are poky in some places.’ To demonstrate, Lance squeezed Keith’s hipbone and then finger-climbed up his ribs, making a short stop at a pale pink nipple. ‘Uh, but you’re soft here.’





	put a little stardust in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: Crap, I forgot this is also for Klance Positivity Month??? First time Keith overslept for Lance's Special Day haha
> 
> Happy Birthday, Lance. I don't know when that is, exactly, but in the meantime have a really self-indulgent fic as a present. Idek how it reached 7k but it is what it is. I'm still learning my way around this universe so I hope I haven't mangled these darling characters too much. 
> 
> This was written in a rush of pain meds and tears, wanting something unbelievably fluffy, so this is unbeta'd but I did my best to go through this with a fine-toothed comb. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, they're, like, really in love here. Like. So sappy. I want them to be the happiest babies in the world, okay.
> 
> (Title is from Mika's song, Stardust, although it doesn't really fit at all. And I've decided that every Klance fic I write from now on will have a Mika lyric)

 

Of course, Keith overslept.

He had a tradition for Lance’s birthday. First, there were happy birthday kisses (remarkably similar to his good morning ones, but there were only so many ways to kiss someone). Next came the happy birthday cuddling: an indulgent fifteen to twenty minutes of fingers softly stroking Lance’s cheeks and neck, feet twisting together playfully under the blankets, and lips whispering endearments and flattery and wishes. Sex might or might not happen (although, historically speaking, bedposts have been known to be broken around this time of the year). Breakfast in bed was supposedly meant to be a once in a lifetime deal after the initial disaster of overcooked eggs, soft bacon, and runny strawberries shaped into what might have passed as a heart if one looked at it out of the corner of one’s eye, but Keith had taken it as a challenge and eventually mastered the art of breakfast cuisine; now, it was an invaluable part of Lance’s Special Day™.

Except, this morning – 

Keith overslept. He rolled over and snuffled into the pillow, arm reaching out for Lance. Cold sheets met him, and Keith shivered and woke up. Where was Lance? And why was it fucking freezing? Keith grabbed the sheet and dragged it up to his bare shoulders as he sat up on his elbow. The window was directly across the bed and the curtains were partly pushed aside, revealing low storm clouds weeping over the world.

Yawning, Keith sleepily called out, ‘Lance?’ 

After a long moment of nothing but silence, Keith fell back on the bed with a soft sigh. He closed his eyes. It was probably good for him to sleep in for once. Self care, as Lance called it. Besides, it was raining. The bedroom was cold. Everything was conspiring to keep him in bed with the duvet pulled over his head and his limbs curled in a ball. The picnic would have to take a rain check.

( _ha, Lance would laugh at that one, put a pin on it, hmmm sleep_. _Hmm? Picnic. Laughing. Lance. Lance’s_ _birthday_ _oh fuck)_

Keith sat up abruptly, head spinning as his brain finally came online and remembered one of Lance’s favourite days of the year. ‘Lance?’ Keith said, pitching his voice louder, and then, ‘Fuck! _Lance!_ ’ when there was still no answer. He flung the duvet off him and scrambled out of bed, swiping his phone on top of the bedside table. He couldn’t believe he’d overslept and forgot Lance’s birthday. Lance must’ve been so disappointed when he woke up without any of the usual fanfare that Keith showered him on this day. Keith cursed when he nearly slipped on a discarded sock and shouted Lance’s name again. Nearly four years in and Keith _forgot_ and Lance was going to blow this up into epic proportions. Lance with his sad, puppy eyes and constant sighing (which, admittedly, was annoying) but dig a little deeper and there was genuine hurt masked by dramatic gestures and whining.

Keith woke his phone up and instantly saw the birthday notification on his screen. He viciously swiped it aside and opened his contacts list. If Lance really wasn’t home, then he would have gone to Hunk’s. Keith checked the lounge (empty) and shouldered aside the swinging door to the kitchen just as he was about to press the call button next to Hunk’s name. 

‘Oh, hey, you’re up,’ said Lance, cup of coffee in hand and a bowl of cereal by his hip. He was sat on the counter perpendicular to the sink, bare feet swinging lightly. He smiled at Keith, radiant even in the watery sunlight.

Keith stared at him. 

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed. ‘What’s wrong?’

Keith shook his head and stepped forward until he was nudging his way in between Lance’s legs, arms looping tightly over Lance’s shoulders.

‘Uh, Keith?’ Lance sounded concerned as he hugged back, one hand splayed low on Keith’s spine. Keith shook his head again. ‘Use your words, sweetheart.’

‘I’m sorry,’ mumbled Keith, pushing deeper into the warm curve of Lance’s body, ‘I forgot your birthday. There were supposed to be kisses and cuddles and spicy croquetas and churros I found on Pinterest and birthday sex – ’

‘That you found on Pinterest, too?’

‘Shut up, I’m trying to apologise.’ 

‘You can’t say that to me!’

‘I can, when you’re being an ass.’ 

‘You’re trying to apologise for forgetting my birthday and yet continue to shower rudeness on me.’

Keith pulled back a little from the embrace, looking stricken.

‘Aw, man, don’t give me that look!’ whined Lance, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. ‘I was joking, Keith.’

Keith kissed Lance on the cheek. ‘I’m not. I really am sorry, babe.’

Lance swooped down and pecked him on the nose. ‘Don’t sweat it, sleeping beauty. There’s always next year, and I fully expect it to be even more elaborate and grand. And look, we can still make out and cuddle like crazy.’ 

Relieved, Keith pulled Lance closer, mouth open, and hummed when Lance made a happy, little noise. He loved kissing Lance. Like this, Lance seemed taller than normal, and Keith arched his neck to get in deeper with his tongue. Lance nipped at his bottom lip, then suckled softly on it, tongue flicking on the sensitive flesh inside. Keith melted into the embrace even more. His fingers twisted into the short hair at the back of Lance’s neck and he broke away to catch his breath. Lance nuzzled into Keith’s cheek. 

‘Happy Birthday, Lance,’ said Keith, thumb tracing down the curve of Lance’s neck.

Lance smiled, bright and happy. ‘Thanks, baby.’

Keith tilted his head, eyes narrowing. ‘You’re really calm about this.’

‘It’s no biggie.’ 

‘Uh-huh.’

‘I mean, birthdays – oh my _God_ , are you checking me for a concussion?’ Lance demanded, voice going high at the end.

‘It’s just suspicious, okay?’

‘I’m being mature! It’s, it’s called _maturity_ , asshole.’

‘Just making sure you’re alright. Hunk would never forgive me if I let you, like, walk around with a fatal head injury for your birthday. Not to mention your mom and the rest of your extended family. I want them to keep liking me.’

‘Way to make a guy feel special on his big day.’ 

Grinning, Keith stuck out his tongue at Lance.

‘Wow, you’re acting like a silly child – ’ Lance sounded delighted by this, reaching up to push Keith’s fringe from his forehead ‘ – and you look really stupid.’

‘Says the old man.’ Then Keith took off, laughing, before Lance could trap him with his arms and legs.

Lance squawked in indignation, arms flailing. ‘You! Fuck you, Keith! I’m _young_ and nubile, how dare you suggest – come back here, you little demon!’

‘Try to keep up with me, old man,’ Keith called out to him, bare feet slapping on the hardwood floors. He turned the corner and was inside the bedroom when he felt Lance behind him. He slowed down and let Lance’s arms wind around him, both falling none too gently on the bed; it was big enough that they didn’t topple right off. Keith was on his back with Lance straddling his hips, the weight of him familiar and comfortable.

‘Who’s an old man now, huh?’ asked Lance, holding down Keith’s hands on either side of his head as he bent down until their noses brushed. 

‘Shiro’s the old man, not you,’ murmured Keith.

‘Damn right.’ Lance delicately licked at Keith’s lips, and Keith instantly parted them, but Lance only gave him a mischievous grin and slid sideways. His leg draped across Keith’s knees, and he flung an arm over Keith’s waist, snuggling in close with a satisfied groan.

Keith blinked at the ceiling. ‘Not fair,’ he said, turning on his side so he could meet Lance’s blue eyes. Keith licked his lips, still able to feel the ghost of Lance’s mouth moving with his own; desire lingering in the pit of his belly. Lance reached out and brushed a thumb across Keith’s lower lip.

‘I want to stay in bed and listen to the rain,’ said Lance. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, smiling gently. 

‘Too bad about the picnic, though,’ said Keith idly. 

Lance sighed and tucked his face into the curve of Keith’s throat, hand curling over his hipbone. ‘That sounded like a lot of fun and you worked so hard on those sandwiches and things.’ 

‘We could still eat them, I guess, if we get hungry. What do you want to do today?’

‘Figuring that out is a task for future-me. Present-me just wants to cuddle the hell out of my incredibly cuddly boyfriend.’ 

‘I am not,’ Keith groused, his fingers sifting through the soft strands of Lance’s hair, tickling the delicate shell of Lance’s ear, ‘ _cuddly_.’

‘Sorry, sweetheart, but you give the best cuddles – we’re not telling Hunk any of this, got it? – even if you are poky in some places.’ To demonstrate, Lance squeezed Keith’s hipbone and then finger-climbed up his ribs, making a short stop at a pale pink nipple. ‘Uh, but you’re soft here.’

Keith made a sound low in his throat. ‘Okay to cuddling, no to fondling,’ he said, taking hold of Lance’s wrist and placing his hand somewhere more neutral, like on the stomach. ‘Not if you don’t follow through.’

Lance teasingly dipped his hand low on Keith’s belly, and Keith tried to squirm away, giggling. They fell into an easy silence, which had not been easy at _all_ in the earliest stage of their relationship, still tripping all over the bad habits they’d made when they called themselves rivals (or Lance had) and were quick to anger and angst over any perceived inadequacy. But once they’d found their rhythm, talking it out after a rather spectacular break up involving tears (Shiro’s, surprisingly enough, just asking them to _use your words, oh my God_ ) and serendipitous encounters all over the city (which had been orchestrated by their sneaky friends in the first place), everything had fallen smoothly into place. He was incredibly lucky, Keith knew this down to his bones. When he’d finally plucked the courage to ask Lance out on a date, he’d firmly believed they would detonate in some capacity and ruin the friendship between and around them.

Keith had been right but instead of a messy explosion, there were  _fireworks_. 

‘I can feel you being mushy in your thoughts,’ said Lance.

Keith grinned into Lance’s hair. ‘Shut up, idiot, and listen to the rain instead.’

 

 

 

‘This is my favourite part,’ murmured Lance into Keith’s ear, pushing him back against the slick, cold wall with a hand to the chest. Keith felt helpless and trapped in the corner, but also incredibly safe, and he bared his neck in a show of submission. His eyes, though, dared Lance to do his worst.

Grinning, Lance raked back his wet hair from his forehead. Water sluiced down his naked body, and Keith followed the droplets with hungry eyes, licking his lips when he locked on the hard, dripping cock between Lance’s legs. 

‘It’s my birthday but you’re the one getting this big boy as a gift,’ said Lance. 

‘Gross, don’t talk like a porn star,’ retorted Keith, but he couldn’t hide the tremor that went through him. He loved getting fucked, and by the glint in Lance’s eyes and the sharp curl of his mouth, he was going to get it hard. The air was hot and thick, shower still streaming over their heads, and was saturated with the scent of Lance’s body gel, spicy cinnamon and apples.

Smirking, Lance reached up and twisted Keith’s nipple none too gently, making Keith hiss. ‘You love it, don’t even pretend otherwise.’ He drew closer, leaning down to nibble on the corner of Keith’s jaw. His other hand journeyed south, trailing electricity in its wake, and Keith moaned when Lance stroked his dick from tip to root, then back up again to play with the sensitive cockhead. 

Keith whined, one hand gripping Lance’s forearm as he arched his hips, seeking more friction. Lance let go of Keith’s nipple and grabbed a fistful of black hair, staring down greedily at him, pupils blown so wide that the blue of his eyes were nothing but the thinnest of rings.

‘You’re so fucking hot, Keithy,’ said Lance, his voice a low rumble. ‘The pretty pink blush on your skin – the same colour of your cock – and the sounds you make. God, you always drive me crazy.’

A long time ago, Keith would have shied away from such intense focus, unable to accept the praise that fell prettily and constantly from Lance’s lips. Now, it made him want even more, turned the fire in his belly molten; enough for him to melt. 

‘What are you waiting for?’ asked Keith, straining against the grip on his hair, moving closer to bite on Lance’s lower lip. ‘A written invitation? For me to beg?’ 

Lance crooned in approval, briefly sweeping his tongue inside Keith’s mouth. ‘ _Yeah_ , baby. It’s my birthday.’

Keith pushed away from the wall and wrapped his arms around Lance, pressing their bodies together. He nosed under Lance’s jaw, licked at the droplets clinging to his skin. He rocked their hips together, rubbing against him like a cat. ‘Please, Lance, please fuck me; I want to feel your cock for days, I want to feel your cock stuffing me full, I want, I want you. Please. _Please_ ,’ he begged, out of breath, eyes wide and lips trembling. Lance looked gut-punched with lust, and he was on Keith in an instant, crushing him against wall and sucking on his tongue. Keith arched up, gasping, leg curling around Lance’s thigh, and Lance grabbed at the underside, pulling it higher.

‘Keith, Keith, sweetheart, I’m going to fuck you good, ‘kay?’ Lance said, hand sliding down Keith’s leg to probe lower, lower, lower –

‘ _Fuck._ ’

‘There we go,’ Lance hummed as his fingers pressed firmly against the pucker. He turned his face into Keith’s neck, inhaling deeply. ‘Shit, Keithy, when did I last fuck you? You feel so tight.’

‘Lance, come on. Stop teasing.’

‘Oh, hmm, you’re gonna feel so good. I need – ’ Lance peeled himself away, Keith’s leg falling back to the floor, and reached for the lube amongst their little trove of bath items. Keith grasped Lance by the shoulders and drew him back in, mouthing along the tendon stretching his neck. Then: his collarbones, leaving a rather splotchy mark near the top, and the hollow between them, tongue lapping up the water gathered there. Lance’s nipples were particularly pretty, and Keith spent some time on them, using teeth and tongue and suction until Lance was trembling under his hands, moaning Keith’s name.

Keith started to lower down to his knees, mouth leaving bites along the way, but Lance stopped him with a hand on his chin. He nibbled delicately on Keith’s upper lip. ‘I really need to fuck you now,’ he said, a whisper of desperation cracking through in his tone. He prodded and pushed Keith back against the wall. It was cold, and Keith shivered, but he didn’t care; there was a burning pit in his stomach that Lance was stoking with every word, touch, and sound. ‘You just – God, sweetheart, you’re so sexy, you’re so good to me. I can’t wait to have my dick so deep inside you, just, nothing between us – ’ Keith heard him take in a harsh breath, his own coming out short and sharp in response to such delicious need. He stuck out his hips and spread his legs wide, knowing what that will do to Lance. He was rewarded with a whimper and a bite on the shoulder, but the real prize was the feel of slippery fingers back where he was already aching.

‘Yeah, Lance,’ sighed Keith, eyes closing as he focused on those long, talented fingers fucking inside him. Slow, at first, getting him used to it after a fortnight – too long, too damn long – of work emergencies and scheduling nightmares and cold sheets, but Keith had Lance now, and he tilted his ass even more to get him deeper, pushing back with each thrust of fingers and crying out when they jabbed against his sweet spot. ‘Oh God, fuck, that’s it. There. Come on, I need more. Give me your cock,’ Keith said, a frustrated noise wrenching from his lips when fingers weren’t enough, ‘give me your big, fat cock, Lance.’ 

The big, fat cock slid across the globes of Keith’s ass in answer. ‘You want this?’ asked Lance, licking up the side of Keith’s neck. Lance rutted into his ass, driving Keith up on his toes and scrabbling useless at slippery tiles. 

‘Ah, fuck, _yes_ ,’ gasped Keith, angling his hips to catch Lance’s dick where he wanted it. Lance grabbed his ass and parted the cheeks, and Keith nearly bit down on his tongue when he felt the plump dickhead nudging against his hole. His face and cock were burning, and he pressed his forehead against the cool tiles, his thoughts thick and foggy. His focus narrowed down to where Lance was pushing slowly into him, heart pinned halfway up his throat. It hurt in the most delicious way, scraping at sensitive spots inside of him that sent electricity shooting up his spine. Lance whimpered wetly where he had his face pressed into Keith’s, lips smearing against his cheek. Keith reached up and gripped Lance’s hair.

When Lance bottomed out, nearly on his tiptoes to get every inch inside, Keith finally took a deep, harsh breath, dizzy with _painpleasureheat_. His mouth felt useless, and he blinked away the moisture in his eyes. The shower slid over them in continuous streams, making everything slippery, filling the bathroom with steam.

‘Ready?’ Lance sounded as wrecked as Keith felt. Lance’s hands slid up from his ass to his sides and then back down, fingernails digging into the thin skin of his hipbones. 

Keith threw his head back and rotated his hips. ‘Yes, God, yes. Do it.’

It was still a shock, that first pull-and-push knocking the breath out of him. Keith shuddered. He didn’t have much leverage in this position, flat against the wall and his hands unable to find purchase. He had to trust that Lance was going to take care of him. His hand slapped against the tiles and slid sideways when Lance struck that spot inside of him, hard and fast. He lost mastery over his words, overcome with pleasure and lust that grew hotter, slicker, sharper. Keith’s cock was trapped against the wall and he angled his hips back so he could squirm his hand in between his legs, curling shaky fingers around it. The breath hissed from his raw-bitten lips. There wasn’t any room to really jerk off but the scant friction was enough for now because Lance was starting to fuck into him earnestly, mumbling endearments into his hair and ear. Some of them were lost in moans of his name, some of them washed away by the shower. Lance dragged his tongue across Keith’s shoulders, slurping at the water slipping down his skin.

‘Keith, Keith, Keith,’ Lance chanted, breathless and ragged. His hand came up and turned Keith’s face to the side, nibbling at the corner of his mouth. Their tongues twined; spit and water slid down their chins. ‘Fuck, Keith, you’re so hot and wet around me. I’m going to come soon, darling. You feel too good. I – inside, please, can I? _Please._ ’ 

‘God, yes, yes, yes, Lance – ’

‘I want you to be _dripping_ by the time I’m done – ’

Keith’s toes curled and he clenched around Lance at the thought, already milking him. His mouth watered with anticipation. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t hear but oh, he _felt_ : Lance’s finger digging bruises into his skin, dick so deep inside it was practically in his throat, jerking and thickening and _coming_ , and coming, and coming. It was – Keith never got to finish the hazy thought because Lance suddenly pulled out and took all his warmth with him. Keith gave a distressed cry, turning to look over his shoulder, and saw the top of Lance’s head disappear down.

And then everything became even hotter, slicker, sharper. Lance spread his buttocks wide and pushed his tongue in as deep as he could. His thumbs wriggled in on either side and Keith was _ablaze_. Melting. Dripping, like Lance wanted. Fucked out of his mind with pleasure. He gasped once, a desperately bitten out ‘Lan – ’, and then froze, all except for his cock which twitched and throbbed in the tight circle of his fist.

It went on forever, for just a single moment stretched taut until the ends snapped and Keith slumped forward, hands pressed flat and forehead aching where he had pushed too hard against the wall. He felt Lance leaning against his leg, then a palm soothing over his hip, closing over the jut of it and urging him down. Keith went, boneless and gulping in air like a fish out of water. Arms circled around his chest and lips found his. A finger dragged across the bottom of his right eye, and Keith opened them a little bit, enough to see Lance’s flushed face pulling back, water trickling from his fringe, bottom lip trembling. The cold tiles were a sharp contrast to the muggy air. Keith blindly reached up and turned the shower off; the soft roaring in his ears abruptly stopped. 

‘Good?’ Lance’s voice was shredded and he cleared his throat. ‘Baby?’

Keith nodded, still unsure whether he could make his mouth move properly. Hands cupped his face, tilting it up for one more kiss, and one more, and one more. Keith’s mouth was on the painful side of tender but he gladly received each press of lips. He would never turn away Lance’s kisses. Their foreheads pressed together, and Keith opened his eyes to look at Lance’s face. This close, Lance was a collected blur of beautiful parts: eyes, nose, lashes, the mole on his left cheek, that proudly sharp chin. Keith loved them all dearly. His arms felt heavier than stone but he persevered, hugging Lance in return. Sometimes, Keith still had a hard time putting all that Lance meant to him into words; when _I love you_ seemed inadequate to convey the happiness and warmth he felt each day in Lance’s arms. It seemed impossible to express the depth of gratitude he constantly held in his heart for the way Lance had burst into his life like a hurricane and turned everything on its head; shook away the shadows and opened the windows in Keith’s life, turning grumpy, lonely, alone Keith into someone who cuddled in bed and acted like a brat and kissed until he forgot what it felt like to frown (although he was still plenty grumpy, reliable sources said).

Lance giggled with their lips still sticking to each other. ‘Top ten?’ 

Keith clasped Lance by the nape, drinking in the sound of his delight. ‘Top ten for _sure_.’

 

 

 

‘No, I take it back, this is my favourite part,’ said Lance as he turned on the blow-dryer and aimed it at Keith’s hair. He hummed happily as he sorted through the wet strands. Lance was sat on the sofa, legs spread wide to accommodate Keith between them on the floor.

Keith snorted, tapping his spoon against the bowl of cereal in his hand. ‘Are you sure? I could’ve sworn you were crying with happiness when you had your dick inside my ass earlier.’

‘That was super awesome,’ said Lance, and Keith shivered when Lance’s warm fingers brushed against the cool skin behind his ear, ‘but this is awesome in a different way.’

‘I can’t remember when you actively stopped denying you love my hair.’

‘Probably around the same time you said you like my pick-up lines.’

‘Dude, I never said that.’ 

‘You did! You told me!’

‘ _When?_ I love you, Lance, but your pick-up lines suck.’ 

Keith yelped when Lance yanked on a lock of his hair, and he looked over his shoulder with a glare. ‘That hurt, jerkface. And if you make me spill this, I’m going to kill you.’

(Just in case, Keith set aside the cereal bowl.)

‘Yeah? Well, _my_ feelings are hurt.’

‘Babe, you must already know that pick-up lines never work.’

Lance took hold of Keith’s chin to keep him in place, and dropped a quick kiss on his still-bruised lips. ‘You must be a banana because I find you appealing.’

‘Well, I’m appalled,’ deadpanned Keith. 

Another kiss. ‘I would offer you a cigarette, but you’re already smoking hot.’

‘Ew.’

‘If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cutecumber.’ 

‘No such thing!’

Their lips clung together, and Lance brushed his nose against Keith’s. ‘Kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?’ 

‘Ah – ’ Lance took advantage and kissed him deeper. Keith turned around halfway, placing a hand on Lance’s knee. Keith’s neck was starting to cramp but he refused to pull away first.

Lance gazed down warmly at him. ‘On a scale of 1 to 10, you’re a 9 and I’m the 1 you need.’ 

‘Oh my God,’ Keith giggled, unable to help it, ‘do you Google this crap?’

Lance gave him one final smooch and sat back up, looking supremely smug. ‘See, you fell for it!’

‘If you said those things to me when we first met, I’d punch you in the face. Oh, _wait_.’

 ‘You were such a jackass back then.’ Lance prodded him on the shoulder and Keith turned around once more, leaning back against the sofa. Lance went back to drying his hair. The television was on, playing the original Voltes V with English subs. Keith wasn’t really paying attention, though, more focused on the sound of Lance humming under his breath, the sensation of the hot air blowing on his skin. When Keith’s hair was dry, Lance put away the blow-dryer and started brushing the dark locks, paying special attention to the tangles at the ends.

Keith obediently turned when Lance told him to until they were face to face. ‘What are you going to do?’ He fingered the hem of Lance’s pyjama bottoms and tried to hold back a yawn. He failed. 

‘I figured your bangs would totally rock a braid.’

‘You know, if you like doing it so much, maybe you should grow out your own hair.’ 

‘Nah, I’m not a mullet type of man. Besides, you’d look so pretty with a crown, Princess.’ 

Keith rolled his eyes. ‘I knew you were going to say that. We’ve been living together for too long.’ 

‘The mystery is gone,’ said Lance dramatically, parting the longer strands of Keith’s bangs into three pieces. ‘Here, lower your head down a bit and tilt to the – yeah, good boy.’ 

‘I’m too relaxed to flip you off,’ said Keith. 

‘Grooming makes you sleepy.’

Keith closed his eyes, slouching even more. He liked the feel of Lance’s fingers stroking through his hair. He could picture them nimbly plaiting his bangs from one side over to the other, and only needed to listen to Lance’s grunts and hums to know whether Lance had messed up or done something particularly tricky. He peered at Lance through his eyelashes, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. This was a tradition, too, and Keith remembered when Lance had shyly asked if he could wash Keith’s hair and then style it afterwards. It had been rather strange, at first; no one had really pampered Keith in this way since he was a little boy, and even then it had been more of a chore that his foster parents had constantly complained about. It had been – it was _nice_ to be spoiled by someone who loved him very much (even the part where Lance whipped out the facial masks).

Knuckles grazed his cheek as Lance tucked a few short strands behind his ear, and Keith blinked away the sleepiness encroaching on him. ‘You really are sleeping beauty today,’ Lance told him fondly. Keith tried to bite back a yawn, which was useless, and leant an elbow on Lance’s knee, head propped on his fist.

‘Can’t help it – ’ yaaaawn ‘ – it’s the – ’ an indolent wave of the hand towards the window, where the rain pattered against the glass ‘ – and I overslept in the first place. My sleeping schedule’s been whacked, too.’

Lance kissed him on the nose. ‘Excuses. I’m supposed to be the lazy one, not you, Mr Wakes Up At An Ungodly Hour To Go Running.’

‘You _are_ lazy, dude. I’m just extra tired right now.’

‘Well, I did just fuck your brains out. Understandable. Are you sure you’re not the one getting older?’

‘Ha, you wish. I can keep up with you anytime.’

Lance opened his mouth, smug-face on. 

‘And before you start, no, my ass still hurts.’

Lance pouted at him. Keith dug his elbow into Lance’s knee, smiling sweetly when Lance yelped and jerked away with a glare.

Keith reached up and touched his hair, fingers following the plait along his hairline. ‘Is this done?’

Perking up, Lance nodded and reached for the small mirror next to the brush and leftover hair ties. He held it up for Keith, and Keith peered at his reflection. His fringe was twisted up into a braid that ran along his forehead and ended up pinned behind the ear.

‘The messiness is on purpose, right?’ asked Keith, poking at a curl. 

‘Yeah.’

‘Okay, just checking. It’s pretty, Lance.’

Lance rolled his eyes and tossed the mirror back on the sofa. He cracked his knuckles and wriggled them at Keith. ‘I told you, man, magic fingers.’ 

Keith grabbed hold of one hand and pressed his lips to the back of it. ‘Yep, magic, magic fingers.’ 

‘You sap!’ Lance tackled Keith back on the floor, arms and legs wrapped around him. ‘Hmm, sweet, soft Keithy. Love you.’ 

Keith choked out a laugh. ‘Laaaaaance,’ he whined, arms pinned in front of his chest, nose crushed into the bone of Lance’s shoulder.

‘Keeeeeeith.' 

‘Can’t breathe.’ Keith tilted his head back until his nose popped free of Lance’s shoulder. ‘Air, air is becoming an issue, baby.' 

The world suddenly spun as Lance flopped over onto his back, Keith spread out on top of him. Keith lifted up with his palms flat on either side of Lance’s head. Lance smiled brightly at him, eyes crinkled at the corners. His cheeks were flushed and he felt very, very warm. Outside, it continued to rain, blessing the first day of June. Keith shifted until they were pressed together from hips to feet. He pushed Lance’s hair away from his eyes.

‘So, about that picnic,’ said Keith, twirling one of the longer strands around his finger, ‘I was thinking we could still do the whole thing, you know? Lay out the blanket, eat the sandwiches and chips and ice-cream, and play old-school Crash Bandicoot until we throw up. Sounds fun, right?’

Blue eyes gleamed up at him. ‘I am going to thrash you, Kogane.’

Keith pinched the tip of Lance’s nose. ‘Bring it on, McClain.’

(‘We are _so_ watching that movie afterwards, Keith!’

‘Hell, yeah!’)

 

 

 

‘Hey, Mamá,’ Lance said as he pressed his phone to his ear. ‘Yeah, thanks, it’s a good one this year, too. It’s raining here, uh, no, we didn’t get to go to the park but Keith’s gonna set up an amazing spread in front of the TV and we’re gonna play video – no, seriously, it’s cool! We’re not too old for video games, Mamá, come on.’ Lance caught Keith’s gaze and gave an exaggerated eye roll.  

Keith listened with a smile as Lance chatted with his mother beside him, easily slipping in and out of Spanish. He was putting on the final touches to the mini chicken and avocado sandwiches and placing them in the wicker basket he’d bought at a neighbour’s garage sale a few days ago, complete with a red and white chequered blanket. It was very kitsch but Keith adored it.   

‘Oh, hey, guys, am I on speaker now? Haha, gracias, it means a lot – what, cállate, Matteo! Dude, why is everyone calling me old today? Hola, Josie, is that you, baby girl? I miss you, too! You wanna say hi to Keith?’

Keith glanced up just as Lance thrust the phone into his face.

‘Hola, Josie. How are you?’ Keith said, grin widening as he listened to Josie, Lance’s youngest sister at six, squeal at him. ‘Don’t worry, we’re going to come visit you guys soon, I think. Oh. Hello, Mrs McClain. Um.’ Keith widened his eyes at Lance. ‘Sorry, I mean, Mamá. Ah.’ He let out a nervous chuckle. Lance beamed at him. He felt awkward calling Lance’s mother as his own, but it was also. Sweet. Keith’s cheeks turned pink. ‘Yeah, Lance and I were talking about visiting for a bit, maybe next month? Uh, I think so, he’s been on his best behaviour today – Lance! Fuck!’

‘Shit! You nearly sliced my finger off!’

‘Stop stealing the food when I’m still slicing it, you idiot! You nearly gave me a heart attack!’ yelled Keith.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t – no, Mamá, no, I’m fine. No one’s hurt – ’

‘Only because I’ve got damned good reflexes,’ said Keith in a loud voice, glaring at Lance, then down at the knife that had nearly cut through Lance’s hand.

Lips nudged at his cheek, then the back of Lance’s knuckles. ‘Sorry, sweetheart, sorry,’ murmured Lance, sounding genuinely contrite. He had his phone pressed to his shoulder. ‘Keith, I’m sorry.’

Keith took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He didn’t have any fringe to blow at today, so he had to settle for stepping on Lance’s foot to make himself feel better. Keith set aside the knife and took Lance’s right hand. ‘You’re not hurt, right?’

‘I’m fine, see?’ Lance flexed his fingers and put his phone back to his ear. ‘Thanks for the birthday wishes, everyone, and thanks for calling. I miss you, I love you, but I have to go. We’ll talk more about that trip, yeah? Bye, stay safe!’ He made kissy sounds at his family and then ended the call, tossing his mobile on the countertop. ‘Hey, come on, stop making that face.’

‘What face?' 

‘Your grumpy face. It’s extremely adorable, but I don’t want to see it on my special day.’

‘I could’ve hurt you.’

‘But you didn’t. All ten fingers safe and intact.’

‘Seriously, Lance, don’t do that again.’

‘I won’t, I swear. They just look so good, Keith, and I’m hungry.’ Lance pilfered a piece of sliced avocado and popped it into his mouth with a cheeky look.

Keith covered his face with his hands, groaning in despair. ‘Oh my God, you’re hopeless.’

Lance swallowed and stuck out his tongue. ‘You love me, anyway.’

‘A greater mystery than cryptids.’

‘Lucky for me that you’re a conspiracy theorist, right?’

Biting back a smile, Keith shoved Lance towards the kitchen door. ‘Out, out! I’m never gonna finish with you bothering me. Go set up the PlayStation.’

Lance blew him a kiss. ‘We’re playing Warped first, no arguments!’

 

 

 

‘Oh my God, these are so good, Keith!’ Lance took another bite of the croqueta, chomping down on the stringy cheese stretching between his mouth and the roll. ‘Seriously, wow, Mamá’s going to kill for this recipe.’

Blushing, Keith nibbled at the golden outer shell of his croqueta. ‘You really think so?’

‘Dude! I never lie about food. It’s just as good as the ones I used to eat as a kid when I visited my abuela back in Cuba. Man, if I didn’t love you before, I sure do now.’ He leant over the basket and planted a cheesy kiss on Keith’s chin. He gobbled up the remainder of the croqueta and reached for his phone on the floor, taking a quick photo. 

Keith crawled to sit beside Lance, looking curiously at the screen.

 

To _Pidge_ (pidgepie) and _Hunk (hunkylicious)_ and _Shiro (shiro84)_ :

I HAVE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER 

             

 

 

‘Say it louder for the people at the back,’ muttered Keith. On the inside, however, he was enormously pleased.

Lance took Keith’s hand and shouted, ‘I HAVE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVERMPHHH!’

“Shut up,’ Keith hissed, hand slapping over Lance’s big mouth. ‘The neighbours already hate us.’

Lance pulled down Keith’s hand by the wrist. ‘They’re just jealous because we’re hot and in love.’

Keith shook his head, lips pulled in an irrepressible grin. ‘Yeah, probably. Do you want the churros, now?’ 

Blue eyes went wide. ‘Yes, yes, please!’

 

 

 

‘Don’t forget to collect the fruit.’ 

‘Don’t talk to me, Lance.’

‘Both of us can’t be Coco, Keith. I won her fair and square.’

‘You cheated.’

‘How do you cheat at rock, paper, scissors?’

‘I’m sure you know the answer to that.’ 

‘Whatever, babe. Just. The fruit. Don’t forget. And gems. And crystals.’ 

‘I _know,_ Lance.’

‘Just a friendly reminder. I don’t want you messing up in the game.’ 

‘You’re unbelievable.’ 

‘I know, right?’ sighed Lance. ‘How can such perfection exist?’

‘Shhhhh, it’s starting.’

‘Sony Computer Entertainment America Presents!’ Keith and Lance recited at the same time, shoulders pressed together and voices loud. ‘Crash Bandicoot: Warped!’

 

 

 

‘Oh, yeah, ride that tiger, girl.’

Keith giggled behind his palm. ‘Lance, don’t.’

‘Okay, here we go.’

‘The apples, Lance! Look, there’s a crate with Crash’s face on it! Charge it!’

‘Keith, stop shaking me.’

‘You’re messing it up, Lance.’

‘I’m not – jump over the damn dragon, Coco!’ 

‘Yes, good, good – no, _no_ , how are you so shit at this?!’ Keith gripped the back of his head, staring in disbelief at the screen. 

Lance grunted and ran a hand through his hair, looking frustrated. ‘It’s been five years since I last played this, babe, give me a break.’

‘Ugh!’

 

 

 

‘I hate this guy.' 

‘Keith, focus.’

‘He just keeps jumping around with his pitchfork-Trident thing.’

‘Keith, you’re going to – ’

‘Fuck!’

‘ – get hit by the lions.’ 

‘I fucking hate Tiny Tiger.’

 

 

 

‘Future Frenzy, I love this one. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.’

‘…’

‘…’

‘Big words for someone who just died on a fucking TNT twenty seconds into the level.’

 

 

 

‘Thirsty?’ asked Keith.

‘Uh-huh.’

‘Here.’ Keith grabbed the pouch of Capri Sun (Surfer Cooler) and held it in front of Lance, who took the straw between his teeth. Lance’s eyes never left the screen, fingers flying over the buttons.

‘Thanks.’ 

‘No problem. Now, get that purple crystal.’

 

 

 

‘Keith, you’ve got this, baby. Breathe in, breathe out.’

Keith breathed in, breathed out. He gripped the controller tightly. Lance rubbed his shoulders, and then gave him a little shake. 

‘Do you remember when you first played this boss battle?’ asked Lance.

‘I was nine. It took me five times until I defeated N. Gin.’

‘Yeah.’

‘And then another, bigger health bar appeared.’

‘Yeah.’

‘I cried.’

‘ _Yeah_.’

 

 

 

‘Ya’ know, now that I think about it, isn’t Dr Cortex just Jimmy Neutron without the hair and gone mad?’

‘ – I can’t fucking unsee it. Damn it, Lance.’

 

 

 

‘Look at that: spiritual masks Priori Incantatem-ing each other. Crash Bandicoot did it first.’

‘Oh my God,’ gasped Keith, doubling over in laughter. His thumb slipped over the X button and Crash got zapped by the light. ‘Oh my _God_.’

Lance shrieked, ‘Keith, pay attention! You only have one life left!

 

 

 

They both lay panting on the floor, limbs splayed out wide enough that they overlapped. Sweat slid from their flushed faces. Lance propped himself up on his elbows, groaning when his spine cracked, and glanced over at Keith.

‘That, that was something, huh?’

‘Fuck, my ass hurts even more.’

‘I think my fingers have turned to jelly.’

‘Lance, Lance, my left leg is dead. I’m afraid to move it.’

Lance grimaced in sympathy. ‘You have to, sweetheart.’

Keith tentatively stretched out his leg and gasped when it felt like being poked by a thousand and one pins and needles. ‘Fuck, that _hurts_.’

‘Wait it out, Keith. It’ll be gone soon.’

‘I regret everything,’ said Keith, palm swiping down his face. ‘That took us six hours, Lance. It’s way past lunch.’ His gaze darted to the window. ‘And it’s _still_ raining. It's supposed to be summer.'

Lance gently manoeuvred Keith, who swore when his leg throbbed in protest, until Keith was leaning against his chest, their legs stretched out in front of them. The television was playing the last of the credits of the game.

‘That was super fun, though,’ Lance said into Keith’s hair.

‘You did, right?’ Keith fondly stroked Lance’s bare knee. The pain in his leg was receding and he breathed a sigh of relief. ‘Because it only matters if you had fun.’

‘I'm having a great time, Keith, stop stressing.' 

‘I’m _not_. I'm incredibly chill.’ 

‘Yeah, I can totally see the ball of angst over your pretty little head.’

‘Shut up.’

‘Cheer up, emo kid.’ Lance nosed into the space behind Keith’s ear. ‘I’m having the best birthday ever. Just you, me, and more of those delicious croquetas.’

Keith rested the back of his head on Lance’s shoulder. An arm snaked around his waist, pulling him closer. ‘We’re already out of those. You ate ten of them, remember? I only made, like, fifteen.’

A moment of quiet.

Then: ‘Birthday ruined. Ruined! This is the worst one yet,’ Lance declared dramatically, placing the back of his hand on his forehead. 

Keith shoved back against Lance, laughing under his breath. Man, he really, _really_ loved Lance. ‘Quit it, asshole,’ he said, taking Lance’s hand and twining their fingers together before resting them on his lap. He looked at the empty wicker basket and the plates and containers scattered around them. The chequered blanket was kicked into knots. The credits stopped rolling, the final logos appeared, and the television screen went blank. It kept raining outside. Lance was warm and solid behind him. Keith was hungry, his eyes stung, and he never wanted to move from this spot. 

‘Thank you for today,’ whispered Lance, tucking his face into the crook of Keith’s neck. ‘You know there’s no place I’d rather be, right? Whatever we’re doing, wherever we are, just as long as I’m with you.’

‘Hmm, Lance.’   

‘I love you, Keith. To the moon and back.’ 

His heart fluttered every time he heard those words. Keith squeezed their fingers tighter together. 

‘To the moon and back, Lance. From one end of the universe to the other.’

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I did Google those pick-up lines. 
> 
> Feedback is awesome and warms my cold, dead heart <3


End file.
